How to edit Pictures from The Grinns Tale
Hey all, here i made a simply walktrough of how to use photoshops^^ for editing pictures from the Grinns Tale. This is not suitable for all edits. Some edits can just use Magic Eraser to erase them easily. 'Step 1 :Get your picture' *You can get your picture thru googles or *You can get your picture by screenshot and most people will have this problem . How to screenshot from The Grinns Tale. :# Toggle Full Screen of The Grinns Tale :# Press "Prnt Scrn" on your keyboard (Different computer have different way to Screenshot). Example: Shift/Fn/Crlt/Alt+Prnt Scrn :# Check wheather u took Screenshot. How? :## Open Paint/Photoshop :## Press>New>Paste 'Step 2 : Transparent Backgrounds' *Open your photoshop.(Im using CS5) *Press File>New(Crtl+N) *Press Layer>New(Shift+Crtl+N) Note : Make sure it is a transparent layer! *Now delete the original background layer. Or you can press the delete button on you keyboard. Or the delete' icon (it's look like a dustbin,and is next to ''create ''a new layer icon from the picture above . *Conclusion : It should look like this. 'Step 3 : Crop *Paste your picture from screenshot .Edit>Paste(Crtl+V) *Crop(Make sure it's free will so u can crop however you prefer. 'Step 4 : Lazy Magic Eraser!' *Use Magic Eraser (can be found at 'Eraser"icons)'' to erase the inner background only. *Then manually erase the unwanted background with a normal eraser. * And then you are done! You can already start using that picture for wikia . * Skip to step 6 if u are lazy to do addition edits. '''Advenced Step 5 : Restructure *How to make it prettier? Of course! You start painting it .Try to keep as original as you can . Tool I often use it: *Eyedropper *Brush *Eraser(normal) *Zoom Tool(bcoz it's so hard to see) : What to start 1st? #Define thin line(example:Strings,Hairs) #Erase Mixed colour(including shadow unless you wan to keep shadow) P.S I'm Still gona teach you how to make your own shadow. #Repaint them back . Note: Always have original picture as references. Use eyedropper to blend it's nearest colour. Always pay attention to the light and dark side. #Putting shadows(Optional) Before that,clean up with ur erase.Then, Press Right Click on your layer>Blending Option>Dropshadow>OK! 'Step 6 : Crop and Save' *Crop once agin to make it prefect,because you don't wan it to overlap or too big for your column. *To save : Press File>Save for web and devices>Preset:PNG-24>Tick Transparency>OK! Note: Please give a proper name because everyone would be using it for a long while. *Finally Bang! You'r are awesome! If you have any comments,or question,or addition detail you can comment on this page or find me personaly at my talk page Casslovefaz (talk) 14:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) .Hope this help.Tq for readin Website Tutorial: *How to make an image background transparent in photoshop *How to make an image background transparent in gimp *How to take screenshots on your computer and Mac *How to take a screenshots using Windows XP(Laptop & Pc) Created by Casslovefaz (talk) 11:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Internal use